Test the hypothesis that phytoestrogens will improve HDL-C levels, improve bone mineral density and improve psycho-social outcomes as evidenced by less depressed mood, greater life satisfaction and quality of well being. Secondary hypotheses are that phytoestrogens will be favorable to total cholesterol levels, glucose, insulin, coagulation factors, blood pressure, fat distribution, vasomotor and other menopausal symptoms.